Somewhere Only We Know
by liveyourlife09
Summary: Finn misses Rachel and is realizing how he messed up by letting her go.  Will she give him a second chance?  OneShot Finchel. Complete.  Please Review so I know if it's any good or not!


Somewhere Only We Know

_Sitting in Mr. Shuester's Spanish class could be a real drag sometimes. I mean, sure, I love Mr. Shue, but he expects me to be all smart and stuff and I really just don't like talking all weird. Why can't everyone just talk the same? That would make life so much easier, and then I wouldn't have to sit here anyways. It's not like I really pay all that much attention anyways because she sits right in front of me, and I'm always listening to her and Kurt talk about Broadway shows or whatever. I think today they are arguing over who is better between Barbara and Patti, and I really don't care that much, but it's so awesome to just watch Rachel talk. Sure, she does that all the time, but she's so full of life and energy and stuff when she talks about her idol. I don't know much, but I know that she worships Barbara. It's her middle name and everything, too. _

_Seeing her so happy makes me feel happy inside too. There was a day when I could make her smile like that. I miss her so much. I'd give anything to have her back, but now that's she's with Jesse St. Sucks, she only talks to me about things concerning Glee club. She's always saying that I'm a leader and stuff, which makes me feel really good. It's too bad I had to blow it and wait so long to forgive her. I just have a big problem with cheating girlfriends apparently. I'm 0 for 2 in that department. _

"Well, I'm going to be wearing a one-of-a-kind design inspired by Kate Middleton herself," Kurt whispered with his smug slantly eye look that makes him look important or something.

"I plan on going with a full out diva theme, of course. And I have the most perfect gold star jewelry to match my prom ensemble," Rachel said matter of factly.

_Wait, when did we switch to talking about prom? Dude, I can't keep up with their conversations for anything. Either way, Rachel looks completely adorable talking about prom. Prom. Ugh. I don't even want to go. Somehow I ended up in the running for Prom King with Quinn and it's so stupid. It's all that everyone is talking about. Except Rachel. That's what is so awesome about her. She doesn't really worry about the same things that everyone else does. Idiot, Finn. You should have just swallowed your man pride and forgave Rachel at Christmas, and you could be going to prom with her instead_.

Finn groaned and slapped his forehead to his hand as it ran down the length of his face. The bell rang and he looked up to see Kurt and Rachel staring at him. Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes, as this was his usual look for his brother. Rachel just gave him a small smile and moved out to the hall. He gathered his books and followed the duo. He was checking out Rachel's awesome legs in her short skirt when he stepped on something. He looked down to see a penny lying on the floor. He bent down and picked it up to see a guy looking back at him. He smiled to himself and tucked it into his pocket, remembering the rhyme his mom use to tell him. "See a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck". Finn continued down the hallway when he saw a guy from the hockey team carrying a red slushy. The punk was looking right at him, and Finn knew what was coming considering he had dished out a few of these in his lifetime. He closed his eyes waiting for the cold ice to run down his face when he heard a grunt and a thud noise. He opened his eyes to see the hockey player on the ground, slushy in his face. Finn glanced up to see Artie give him thumbs up as he rolled away in his chair. Artie clipped the hockey punk's ankle with his wheel and caused him to fall into his own slushy. Finn laughed with everyone else, and stepped right over the guy.

_Hell yeah. That was awesome. I guess Mom was right about the penny thing. Today is going to rock._

Finn rubbed his pocket thoughtfully and continued on to his next class and the highlight of his day. He strode into the choir room and plopped down into the chair next to Rachel. She smiled at him and he responded with the best smile he could.

Mr. Shue walked into class like he always did saying, "Alright, class. Today we are going to be singing duets. A duet really is our best shot of winning nationals, so we need to practice them as much as we can.

Finn did a mental fist pump. He loved duets. And if Quinn was here, he would totally have to do one with her cause she is always demanding stuff like that. But she left school early for a doctor's appointment, so Finn turned to Rachel.

"Hey, uh, you want to sing a duet with me today?"

Rachel beamed. "I would love that, Finn! Considering we are both the leaders of the club and all. It's only right we show the team the best way to perform a duet!"

Finn and Rachel discussed what duet they would sing, and after everyone had decided on what songs they were doing, Mike and Tina were up first. As they sang, Finn got lost in his thoughts.

_Today is definitely going to be awesome. Ever since the grilled cheesus incident, I haven't really believed in supernatural objects, but this penny is doing the trick today. Wait, didn't I learn something about president's pictures being on money or something? What was that one guy's name that's on the penny? Think, Finn, think. Oh! Yeah! Lincoln. That's it! I'm totally naming this penny my Lucky Lincoln. _

Finn laughed to himself and marveled at what this penny could do for him. His duet with Rachel went off without a hitch, and he was even starting to feel like his old self again when he looked into her eyes as they were singing. They always seemed to have this connection or whatever it's called, and it was so there when they sang.

The next Saturday, Finn was pulling up to Quinn's house to pick her up for prom. He climbed out of his truck and marched up to her house. When he was welcomed in by his mom, he stood at the bottom of the stairs like an idiot while she took another twenty minutes to get ready. Typical Quinn. The only thing that was getting him through this night was praying to Lucky Lincoln that he didn't win Prom King. He didn't want to have to dance in front of everyone else while they stared at him and Quinn. Talk about awkward. Quinn finally came down and he obliged her mom by taking some pictures, and then they loaded up and headed to prom.

When they got there, Finn could only think of finding Rachel.

_She's got to be here somewhere! She's never late. She always said that was unprofessional or something. There's Kurt. She can't be far. Lucky Lincoln, please let me find Rachel in this crowd._

Then, he spotted her. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a simple strapless pink dress because it was her favorite color and all. She had her hair done in a fancy ponytail, and she was wearing her signature gold star necklace. Finn smiled to himself, and found it hard to tear his eyes from her most of the night. As the slow dancing began, Quinn wrapped herself around him and he started dancing with her.

_Why does Rachel have to be with St. Suck? She deserves so much better than him. And why his he kissing her neck like that. Hell no, not okay. Dude, really? I swear I'm fixing to square you in the jaw. You better back off of her. _

Before Finn realized what he was doing, he was actually saying these things out loud as he marched across the dance floor.

"Hey! Keep it PG!"

"Shove off, Finn. You can't talk to me like that!" Jesse yelled back.

"Dude, this is my school! You can get the hell out!" Finn shouted as he shoved Jesse.

Jesse pushed him back and Finn swung at Jesse. He would have connected if Coach Sue wasn't hauling him out of the gym all of a sudden. Finn and Jesse were escorted to the parking lot and locked out of the gym.

"You're so tacky, Finn. You just got us thrown out of a high school prom!" Jesse shouted as he marched off to his car. Finn didn't care. He was glad Jesse was gone, and he was glad that he was done with prom. He continued to glare at Jesse as he drove off in his Toyota Yaris. The guy even looked like a tool in his car. Finn sighed and slid down the wall of the school with his head in his hands.

"You know, most girls would be pissed that just happened, but I happen to appreciate the drama of the situation."

Finn looked up to see Rachel standing there staring at him, hands on her hips. Finn laughed, and took her hand as she offered it to help him up.

"Well, you should be mad at me. I just got your date thrown out of prom," Finn said, sorrowfully.

"As much as I don't want to say this, Jesse is just too high maintenance anyways. And that's saying something, coming from yours truly," Rachel said with a small bow.

Finn laughed and rubbed his the pocket of his tux as he felt for his Lucky Lincoln.

"The night is still young, you know? What should we do?" He asked her.

Rachel smiled and turned her head to the side, "I have just the thing in mind. You have to let me drive though."

Finn smiled and threw his truck keys to her, "Good luck reaching the petals," he said with a grin.

_Where are we going? Surely not back to her house? That would be AWESOME though. I miss making out with Rachel, that's for sure. Wait, we just passed her house. Weird. I guess she knows what she is doing. _

Finn looked at Rachel as she determinedly directed the truck. She started slowing down about half a mile from her house, and came to a stop as she parked the truck in the gravel on the side of the road. She smiled at him and jumped out of the truck.

"Come on, I want to show you something," she said, taking his hand.

Finn's stomach flopped when she touched him. Sure, he had held her hand plenty of times, but he had missed her so much that he forgot how awesome it was. She pulled him through some trees and high grass and just when he was starting to think she was crazy and getting lost, he saw it. Straight ahead, there was a circular meadow with flowers growing all over the place. Finn glanced at Rachel, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"This is where I come to think," she exhaled. "I don't think anyone else knows about this place, or at least I have never seen anyone else here. I come here a lot to practice my singing or to write songs," she said as she blushed, looking down.

Finn smiled and took her face in his hands, "This is SO cool."

_Way to go, loser. You have such a way with words._

She half smiled and walked out to the middle of the clearing, and laid on her back to look at the stars. Finn watched her a minute, before joining her. The stars were really bright out here, and they reminded him of Rachel and her bright personality. He really loved that about her. She was so genuine and full of life and dreamed so big. He didn't know how to do that before he met her.

"Sooo, why did you bring me out here?" he asked.

Rachel sighed for a minute before she thoughtfully said, "This is where I decided I was never meant for Jesse." She rolled over on her side and looked at Finn fiercely. "You have to know, Finn. This is where I decided I love you, and only you. I never moved on, as much as I tried. I only got back with Jesse because I thought it would make you jealous."

Finn looked her stunned for a minute, and then relief flooded him. He rolled over on his side and stared into her eyes. She looked down and he reached down and grabbed her chin so she would have to look at him when he said this. She had to know he meant it.

"I've missed you so much, Rach. Every day, I've been kicking myself for not forgiving you. You are the only thing in this world that lights up my life and makes me feel like I could be more than a Lima loser. I love how you dream so big. But most of all, I just love you."

She gazed at him and her eyes were getting all wet looking, so Finn did the only thing he knew to do. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She responded lovingly, and grabbed his shoulder as she rolled on her back. He positioned himself over her, and the kiss grew more heated. He had missed this so much. The feeling of her lips on his, her hair in his hands. He had once told Rachel that he saw fireworks when he kissed Quinn, but when he kissed Rachel, he saw possibilities. He saw himself watching her on Broadway and bringing her flowers on her first successful opening night. He saw himself dancing in a tiny apartment with the radio going. He saw himself having a fancy dinner in a fancy restaurant. But most of all, he just saw _her. _ She pulled away from his embrace, and stared him in the eyes.

"You have to know, Finn. I'm going to New York when I graduate, and I'm never going back. My love for you and New York are all I've got in this world, and I don't know how to choose between both of you," Rachel said, breaking her eye contact with the last words.

"Hey, who says you have to choose?" Finn asked, smiling.

She shot her stare back into his eyes, full of life. "Really?" she asked. "You'll come with me?"

"I couldn't think of anything more I would like to do," Finn whispered, looking back in her eyes. She beamed her 10,000 watt smile at him, and his heart exploded. He had finally been the one to make her happy this time.

She gazed back at him and said, "Don't tell anyone about this place. I want this to be somewhere only we know."

Finn nodded and continued to kiss the girl he loved. Hell yeah, he could _totally _get use to this.


End file.
